Twelve Days of Daleks: Battle in Seattle
by penguin adventures
Summary: After freeing Las Vegas The Penguins and The North Wind turn their attention to Seattle, Washington. The Daleks are determined not to achieve victory even if that means destroying the city.
1. Chapter One: Welcome to Washington

December 16th 2014

12:00 P.M. Pacific Time

(Skipper's POV)

"ETA to seattle!" I shouted. "No need to shout," Classified replied, "We will arrive in 90 minutes." "Skipper I did some scanning," Kowalski said, "There is extensive Dalek Activity around Mt. St. Helens." "What about Seattle," I asked. "Not as much as Mt. St. Helens," Kowalski replied. "Okay change of plans," I said, "we head to Mt. St. Helens." "We are approaching a strage field of energy," Classified replied.

The Plane Jet approached the field and exploded sending all of us hurdling to the ground. "That's going to hurt," Classified replied. " ** _Surrender!_** " The Supreme announced. The Seven of us raised our arms/wings/flippers into the air and surrendered. " ** _You belong to the Daleks now,_** " The Supreme replied. The Daleks teleported we to a base built on top of the mountain.

"What is this place," I asked. "Appears to be the Dalek government base in this part of the country." " ** _We control the area known as Washington,"_** the supreme Dalek replied. "Take this," Kowalski replied destroy the Supreme and our escorts. " ** _The Penguins are attacking!_** " a nearby Dalek replied. "Let's get to work," I said, "Fire!" We fired our weapons before the Daleks could properly respond. Kowalski now had the EMP cannon at the ready firing a single shot at the power station of the base. The Station exploded and all things electrical failed including the base's defenses. Dalek Ships fell out of the sky and exploded doing most of our work. "The Base has been weakened," I said, "Now let's get some Daleks."

We entered the command center without trouble and destroyed the State's Dalek parliament and the Supreme Dalek and most of the stragetists. "Now let's free Seattle," Skipper replied, "We have some work to do." "Out of the frying pan into the fire," Classified muttered.

(End of Chapter One)


	2. Chapter Two: Fury of the emperor

Dalek Base, Mt. St. Helens

1:00 P.M. Pacific Time

(Emperor Dalek-Sec's POV)

 ** _"_** ** _What is the meaning of this," I said as I look upon the ruins of the base. "The Penguins attacked we were not prepared for it," A drone said. "Why did you not stop the penguins," I demanded. "They caught us off-guard," the drone replied, "they disabled our ships, the base defense systems, destroyed our power plant. They attacked without warning." "You have failed," I said. "Yes," the drone replied. "YOU HAVE ALL FAILED! Failure is not acceptable!" "There was an error that was beyond our control!" "You have failed prepare!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I obey! I obey!" the drone and several other Dalek replied. "Exterminate the failures!" I shouted. The ships above me followed my orders and destroyed the failures and the remains of the base. Failures will not be tolerated nothing will stand in the way of victory. "Alert the Daleks in Seattle," I told one of my imperial guards, "Tell them to increase number of patrols and to prepare for the penguins arrival…They must be exterminated!" "I obey," it replied. "Also tell them to awaken their Special Weapons Daleks and to convert more humans to Dalek Agents!" "I obey!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _The penguins will attempt to free the city…they must not succeed," I told the rest of the imperial guards. "We obey!" We rid ourselves of the penguins and crush this useless rebellion and nothing will stand in the way of total conquest of earth. "They them that if the Penguins get inside the city hall that the Daleks are to leave and destroy all signs of Dalek occupation…including the city itself!" "I obey!"_**

(End of Chapter Two) ****


	3. Chapter Three: Battleground: Seattle

Seattle, Washington

2:00 P.M. Pacific Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Skipper we have a problem," Kowalski said, "They seemed to have increased their patrols…and Special Weapons Daleks!" "What!" I said, "We need to change our tactics." "I'll say," Kowalski said. "We could teleport over their," Classified replied. "Weapons at the ready!" I said, "Kowalski teleport…Now!" Kowalski pulled out The Space-Time Teleport out of Rico's flipper and pressed the button.

" ** _Alert! We have been bre…._** " A Dalek replied before we destroyed all the Daleks in the lobby. " ** _Alert the Patrols!_** " a drone announced only to get destroyed as will. "Mayor's office this way," Kowalski said setting charges as we went along. We entered the mayor's office and destroyed the Supreme before it could call in backup. "This City's Dalek Parliament is next," I said leading the way to the congress entered the room moments later to find it completely empty. "What," I said, "We missed them." "Um…what's that sound?" The building shook as and rattled booms sounding in the distance. We run to the nearest window and saw the Dalek ships and the Daleks destroying their own outposts, lookouts, and artillery along with the city itself.

"What are they doing," Classified asked. "Look like they have a plan for when we enter the City hall." Dalek missiles flew towards the city hall building the sports stadium exploding in the distance. "Move! Move! Move!" I shouted as we ran down the stairs. Thru the windows we saw the last of the city get destroyed and the Daleks fleeing the city. "Their destroying all signs of occupation," Kowalski said. "No this is called destroying all signs of Seattle." We ran out of the building's back door as the last of the Dalek patrols entered the building. Perhaps to finish us off or destroy the building from the inside out. Kowalski set off the depth charges and destroyed the last Dalek patrols and the foundation of the building.

" ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!_** " was chanted before a fleeing Dalek patrol was crushed by the falling building. A Dalek ships finished the job of destroying the building leaving only fine ash. "A great city reduced to rubble, ash, and dust in a matter of minutes," Kowalski said, "The Dalek will not win this!" "How many more city have to fall before they are defeated," I asked. "This is the last city they will destroy," Classified replied, "I can assure you." "I received a bit of intel," Eva said, "The Daleks have built a gaint sphere on the moon." "Okay here's the plan we take the moon," I said, "then we remove the sphere." "Why would the Daleks want to terraform the moon," Kowalski said. "I have no idea," I said, "and I do not want to find out!" "Next stop the moon," Classified said, "but first we need to stop at North Wind HQ" "Kowalski do your thing," I said.

To Be Continued…


	4. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
